Whiskey Angels' Lullaby
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Able to live a life with out the one you love in your life? Yugi questions this when Atemu leaves to the afterlife. After falling into depression he finds other resources to deal with the pain he's going through. Will it be to late to save him?


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I had this idea when I listen to Whiskey Lullaby. I wonder if Yugi try to live his life but feel into depression instead. He resorts to cutting and slowly drinks while the others watch unsure what to do.**

**The thing is I had a friend who used to cut since nothing work and I tried to stop them but never forgot that night…in a way this fic is dedicated to my friend. Please rest in peace boy... *sighs*as you can guess this is base on a true event. Please do not resort drinking or cutting since you never know who it will hurt in the long run. Ask for help instead since people are willing to listen even if you don't know it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or Whiskey Lullaby. They belong to their rightful owners.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**-Lyrics-**_

*Location/Time length*

_-Flashback-_

Summary:

After Atemu goes to the afterlife, Yugi falls into a serious depression. None of his friend could break him out of it. Joey starts to wonder what will happen if Yugi doesn't recover. In the Afterlife, Atemu isn't doing much better himself and ask the gods if his friends especially Yugi could join him. Over the years, Yugi resorts to cutting and drinking his pain away not seeing the destruction it's having over his friends. Ishizu makes a special shrine in Domino to honor Atemu and something for the gang to have of their dear friend. After seeing the shrine became too much for Yugi that he decide to commit suicide to be with his love.

Pairings-Blind/Puzzle (Atemu/Yugi), Bronze (Marik/Malik), Tender (Bakura/Ryou), Duke/Tristan, Trust (Seto/Ishizu), polar (Jou/Mai), hints of Anzu/minor Oc and Past Jou/Minor Oc

Warning for this fic Drinking, cutting, and language besides Character death.

* * *

Whiskey Angels' Lullaby

* * *

Glaze amethyst eyes stare into the crimson orbs of the taller man as tears form in Yugi's eyes. He gave a grimace like smile as the dueling field disappears from sight. The taller man move closer to the teen as a proud look on his strong features. He gently places his hand on the cherubic cheek of his hikari. The tan flesh of his hand made Atemu realize the subtle differences between him and his Hikari.

Both have tri-color hair form in shape of stars with some differences between the two. The older one's blond locks form into lighting bolts while his crimson eyes remain sharp but kind on the teen. The other had blond bangs framing his face with his wide eyes made him look a bit younger then he really is.

Leaning against the warm flesh, Yugi couldn't help but wish this isn't the end. Tears pricks at his eyes before a few roll down his cheek. He didn't care if the rest of the people in the Temple could see his tears. The lump in his throat tightens at the sight of the gates of the afterlife to take his Yami away from him.

"Yami, I…" Yugi speak softly, not caring about the tears falling down his cheeks.

Atemu smiles understandingly what his light is trying to say. Crimson orbs took in the cute pout forming on Yugi's lips as desire strike through him to take the lips with his own. Out of the corner of his eyes, Atemu could see the others turn away from them to give some privacy. 'Thank you,' his voice penetrates through the peoples minds while their own tears fell. He tilts up his light's head before brushes their lips together.

Yugi closes his eyes in bliss as shivers of delight zips down his back. Atemu nearly sigh at the angelic voice saying his name through the mind link. His abiou is an angel in a human body. He pulls away from the kissable lips while one of his arms wrap around the slim waist to hold him close.

One of his hand rub a couple of stray tears away, Atemu's heart broke at the raw pain in the amethyst jewels. He love his light dearly but never told him though send his feelings though their link. He watches the hint of blush form in the cute cheeks.

"Yugi please don't cry," Atemu orders lovingly, as tears prick at his eyes. He gently licks the tears away feeling the shudders through Yugi's body.

Yugi hiccups not wanting the warmth of his other half to leave his side. He knew he won the duel though a part of him wishes Atemu won instead of him. Atemu tighten his grip on the small hikari as the light of the afterlife brighten. He glances at the door knowing his time is almost up. He wants Yugi to know his feeling before he left. "I love you, Abiou." Atemu whispers not wanting to let go of his light.

Sniffling Yugi's throat constricted as his own confession slips out. "I love you too, Yami…I mean Atemu."Atemu smiles sexily kissing the feather soft lips once more before he leaves. He replies huskily, "I'll always be Yami to you Yugi. Good bye my sweet Abiou and I hope we meet again…"

As Atemu walks into the light no one realize how broken Yugi will be come or the depression he'll fall into. No one think of the extent of the depression or misery of the thoughts Yugi will have once Atemu left. Or did any one suspect what he'll turn to for comfort in place of Atemu.

Glancing at the door for one last time, Yugi dejectedly move towards his friends. They smile at him halfheartedly feeling Atemu missing from their group. Everyone watch Yugi closely almost afraid of him drifting away before them. Jou couldn't help the forbidding feeling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes drift away from Yugi. Kaiba led his little brother out of the temple not wanting to be near his so called past any more time then necessary.

_**-She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

_**Until the night-**_

A week didn't pass when Yugi begins to slowly change. Not many people notice the change in the young man expect for a few that includes Jou and Sugoroku. His eyes seem to be in a far away place in another time. Many didn't bother question the sudden isolation he put himself through figuring he need time to grieve the Pharaoh.

Yugi shook his head as his eyes stare into the distance. His mind show the familiar image of Atemu appears in his mind from the first moment he meet him to the memory world. The crimson orbs glittering with determination as a dueling field between them. His blond bangs barely move through the breeze as that famous smirk of his getting his heart to speed up.

"Atemu is that really you?" Yugi asks not believing his secret crush standing before him.

"Yugi it's alright I'm here." Atemu answers, his hand touching the pale cheek of the man.

Yugi's eyes tear up at the sight his throat feel constricted. The lump in his throat fell to the pit of his stomach as a part of him knew Atemu before him isn't in front of him. He saw Atemu walk to the afterlife but he doesn't understand at all.

"You aren't real are you?" he replies brokenly.

Atemu smiles softly kissing his abiou's forehead murmuring. "No but I'm real in your heart Abiou."

"Atemu don't go!" Yugi calls out his hand raise to touch the man's shoulder only for him to disappear before his eyes.

An older man eyes held pain for his grandson as he stares out the window. His hand outstretch eyes widen in pain. Sugoroku sigh softly moving behind his grandson with a blanket in his arms. He covers the shaking eighteen year old tightly hearing the soft murmur of one name said over and over. "Atemu, Atemu, Atemu…come back….Atemu."

"I hope you will be alright Yugi." the wizen man whisper.

He doesn't want to believe that his grandson isn't going to get better. He knew Jou told him the silent whispers but thought it was a joke. He gives his grieving grandson one last look having a feeling this wouldn't end soon but continue.

He mutters softly hoping any god could answer his prayers. "Someone please help my grandson."

* * *

*Year later*

Yugi didn't talk to his friends as much with more hallucination of Atemu either holding him in his sleep or kissing his cheek. He didn't want anyone to think he was crazy. The baritone voice made his heart race yet breaks the pieces more as each day pass. Dark circles form around his eyes from many nights of not sleeping.

He stares at the blinking blade in his hand having enough of many hallucinations. He places the blade against his pale skin. It barley scratch his skin with a small red line form. The beginning of the redness fascinates him at the moment. He begins to wonder if to make a small little cut will be nothing but release of the pain.

Yugi place small pressure on the blade creating a small cut on his wrist. He let out a small hiss of pain feeling the pain in his heart disappear. His eyes close feeling the blood roll down his pale wrist. The blood oozes slowly his heart beating fast with anticipation of the final moment. A cold voice speaks to the broken man in his mind. 'No one will be able to stop you. Who can love someone that's broken?' Yugi didn't want to believe the voice but hearing it every day became a curse that he slowly believes in.

*Two Years Later*

'Three years already pass and I still miss him.' He thought pitifully watching the others smile and talk. He join them to make them not curious of his recent activities that including cutting as of the last two years already. His blank amethyst eyes took in the girl Jou introduce as his girlfriend. If his friend dates anyone Yugi expect it to be Mai Kujaku.

Yugi watches Mai's eyes widen with hurt for a few moments before giving a fake smile. Yugi felt his heart going out to the blonde woman not really liking this new girlfriend of Jou's one bit. He didn't bother paying attention to the name as his eyes saw Atemu standing near by smiling at him. He shakes his head quickly checking once more to find his love gone. The need to cut his skin weighs in his mind. He got to find a new outlet for this pain.

Everyone watches Jou and his girlfriend leave talking and cuddling as couples do. Mai's eyes narrow having a bad feeling about this new girl is going to her Jou. Despite her feelings she'll stay to one side and watch willing to be there for Jou as he does for her. The gang seems to be splitting apart ever since Yami left and Mai notices it right away. She could see the signs of depression but doesn't know how to help Yugi. She just hopes he won't do anything stupid at all. Now she has to cope with a broken heart and be Jou's best friend.

*The following year*

Yugi slowly begins to drink his pain away scaring half of his friends. He was practically drunk at his best friend's bachelor party muttering Atemu's name constantly. It was also the first time Jou smell the whiskey on his breath and seeing the cut marks on those pale arms.

The fight between the gang about Yugi worsen to the point everyone really didn't trust the other and didn't quite believe the blond expect for a few people. He tries to get Yugi to talk but with a new wife and child on the way distracts him. It was also the same year that Sugoroku died. He made one request to the blond to name the baby if it's a girl Rei and to watch Yugi for broke everyone's heart when Yugi broke down in the funeral for one minute he seems stupor and back to his true self. Jou kept his promise to the old man when his little baby is born even though his wife Cheryl hates the little girl. Yugi love his little niece and got a bit better when ever she is around. He spoils the little girl and tells her stories of a great pharaoh that stolen his heart.

Many hope Yugi will get better and watch with bated breaths as the smell of whiskey lessen a tiny bit and the murmurings stop. Yugi continues to hide his pain from his friends more as they discover he goes to the bars when the pain gets bad. They each take turns to stay with him till only Jou and Seto continue to go with him. Malik and Ryou would go but with their jobs out of Domino mad it hard.

_**-1st Chorus**_

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby-**_

*Afterlife*

Atemu stares in the distance his heart dead from being away from his abiou. He barely notices those standing before him. He could barely hear the soft conversation between them. His crimson orbs dead and lost their luster that it pains anyone to gaze with in them for long periods of time. His friends really didn't know what to do at all.

Mana sighs leaning against the wall in the shadows then gaze at her companions. The two men watch blankly thinking of a plan to help their friend and Pharaoh. Man whispers softly to the taller of the two men. "Seth should we tell Atemu our idea?"Seth stares at the girl seeing the genuine concern in her blue eyes. He knew Mana understands the risks of telling Atemu about Yugi is depress and will feel guiltier He glance quickly at Mahaad to see what he thinks of it to see him nod in agreement with his onetime student.

He glares at the man muttering not wanting to deal with his cousin. "You tell him then."

Mahaad glances between the two before questioning them not realizing his voice rose over a whisper. "Of all people why does it have to be me to tell him? It may be better from one of you two."Mana answers for her and Seth as either of the three saw Atemu starting to smile at the argument. "He'll listen to you Mahaad and he trust you judgment at times."

"Tell me what?" Atemu raise a brow watching his friends closely as each of them jump at the sound of his voice.

Mahaad groans and mutters several oaths under his breath. He glances into the slightly lighted up crimson orbs feeling the pressure in his chest release a tiny bit. Letting out a deep breath the magician blurts out. "We have an idea to give the gods about the possibility for Yugi and his friends to join us in the afterlife."

Atemu's eyes brighten a bit more talking to himself rather then the others, "Really?"Seeing his friends' nod he takes off running in the direction of the gods keeps in the afterlife. They follow close at his heels happy to have their friend almost back to normal. They nearly smack into him when he suddenly stops to have both Ra and Anubis in front of him. He gives a nervous smile bowing quickly showing his respect towards the two stares at the young man before him seeing the pain in his eyes along with hope. He read his mind seeing the request that mad his heart goes out to Atemu. So he wants ask about the possibility of his friends of the living including his love Yugi to come to the afterlife once they die. He glances at the jackal god nodding before walking off.

Anubis scowls telling the four pests before him. "They can come once they die. Now leave my sight before I change my mind."Seth grabs Atemu as Mana and Mahaad leave quickly. All of them couldn't believe what just happen. They couldn't quite say a word yet Ra knew what they wanted. Of course seeing the god of the dead is something they weren't quite looking forward to at all. Even so their wish is granted. Atemu didn't realize how soon he'll be seeing his sweet abiou.

Ra watches them run off before glaring mildly at his friend. He scolds slightly wanting to laugh at the new train of thoughts of the four humans' minds. Atemu is finally happy of the news that his love will come home to him.

"Was it necessary to scare them, old friend."Anubis sighs before replying mystically driving the sun god up the wall. "Atemu's angel shall come on the seventh anniversary of his passing to this world."

Ra mutters softly, "What does that mean?"

Leaving it alone since Anubis knows these things and little did they know how right the Death god is on his prediction.

_**-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala**_

_**lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-**_

On the Seventh year anniversary of Atemu going to the afterlife everyone receives a call from Ishizu to meet her at the park. Yugi arrives first before the others and he could have sworn his breath left his body upon the site. Before him is the most beautiful shrine he ever seen and it held a pictures of Atemu and the gang on the side while in the middle is just a picture of Atemu and Yugi smiling that one last time after their duel.

The shrine is the shape of the greatest pyramids in Egypt with crystallized pillars around it. On the pillars have to names on in hieroglyphic and Japanese. Both have special meaning to Yugi as he gazes upon them. Atemu and Yami both names of the same man that has his heart from the first moment he meet him close to. Standing besides the shrine stood a beautiful willow tree covering the shrine from the sun's rays and future rain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder getting him to jump up not expecting the touch. He gazes over to find the sight of the familiar blue eyes of Ishizu looking at him with care and sadness. He knew she did this for him and he's forever grateful. Her smile didn't hold the mystical touch to it as her voice held the sadness that seems to be the same as his.

"He loves you Yugi though he's no longer here. I thought this will be fitting for you and the others to see him since you guys didn't give him a funeral.""I agree with Ishizu on this Yugi."Yugi stares past the Egyptian woman to see both Seto and Jou come closer. His eyes soften at the sight of the little girl in the blond's arm. Her amber eyes holds pain for such a tender age of four going on five. She gives him a small smile understanding this is important but her little heart is crush from the events earlier.

Yugi nods even more grateful as more of his friends come. He whispers his thanks to Seto knowing he paid for most of the construction of the shrine. Ishizu is lucky to be marrying such a great man. He could feel the familiar stinging of tears at the corner of his eyes fighting back to hold the pain. Next to him Joey grunts as the stench of whiskey hits his nose. He knew Yugi gone to the bar again but he couldn't go with him the night before since he had to go to court dealing with his daughter, Rei. He still can't believe that Cheryl hates her own child and gives him custody for her. He'll be getting the child support from his ex-wife even though he really doesn't need it. He has Mai helping him watch Rei when he needs to work extra hours.

His eyes hold the pain for his daughter not realizing Mai is next to him. His mind lost in the memories of the trial. He could never forget the sight after the trial when one of the guards brought Rei back in only for her to gaze at the woman that brought her in the world with sadness. She heard everything that her mother said and it crushes all the hope of making her mother proud and possible love her.

* * *

Every one show up expect for Tristan and Duke. Tristan had a family emergency to go and Duke decides to go along with him. Many weren't that surprise when the two begin going out with the other a couple of years ago. Yugi isn't going to admit unlike Jou and Seto were glad they weren't there to cause problems for Yugi. They probably would have brought up the ceremonial duel and the doom incidents.

Ryou and Malik stood to one side with their darker halves understanding their fellow hikari's pain. Bakura may have not like Atemu but that didn't stop him from feeling bad for the little light before him. He holds Ryou tight glad to have propose to him recently. Malik couldn't say a word since he recently came back from Egypt to come see the shrine for Yugi. Marik kept his mouth shut not wanting to have Malik angry at him if he causes any trouble.

Jou could remember the very first time he smile the stench of whiskey on his best friend's breath. Its close to being already five years ago when he told Yugi he's going to be a father.. He could never forget the words he said to Yugi that night or what Yugi told him.

-_Flashback-_

_*six years earlier*_

_Jou smiles at the smaller man hoping to get a reaction or something. He's not quite over the shock of being a parent and wants his best friend to know. He knows he hasn't been around Yugi or the gang much since Cheryl enters in his life. He shakes his head really looking at Yugi._

_Yugi claps his hand on the taller man's shoulder. His sleeve slides down showing the old and fresh scars of cuts. Jou's brown eyes harden as he grabs the small man's arm. He holds it firmly tutting at his friend. He felt fear worm in his heart wondering what is Yugi doing and how long._

"_Yuge, how long have you been doing this?" He yells at him._

_Yugi glares at his friend snapping back. "Why do you care Jou? Have you seen what you are doing to Mai by being with Cheryl?"Jou glares more before searching the struggling man's other arm finding more cuts. The sudden stench of Whiskey on the pale man's breath cause Jou leans away getting reminded of his father when he drinks constantly. Then he berates himself on why he didn't see the changes going more drastically then the first year Atemu left._

"_I don't know what you mean about Mai. She's just my friend the same as you. I know Atemu wouldn't like seeing you like this!" He continues concern pooling more in his could feel the tears like from his eyes as he shouts out brokenly at first then whispers. "I KNOW ATEMU WOULDN'T like to see me this way. Jou...can't you see Mai cares about you? I miss Atemu more then anything in the world. I rather have him here besides me. I….I do love him, Jou." Jou stares at Yugi wanting to disagree about Mai but she stood by his side more times then not when he leaves his house from arguing with his wife. She doesn't have to do this but does it. Guilt comes through him at the mention of Atemu. After he left it sort of became a taboo to mention Atemu to Yugi. Yugi at times would break down at times just hearing his name from someone. Jou sighs gazing away from Yugi not meaning to bring him up but in this case its necessary._

"_Yuge…I'm sorry for bringing up Atemu." Jou whispers knowing Yugi could hear him._

_Yugi nods answering back feeling bad himself. "Its not your fault Jou and I'm sorry for throwing Mai at you.""Yugi you could have told me you were cutting and drinking the pain away." Jou states while staring at the pale man in front of him. He decides to let the comment about Mai alone since he understood Yugi meant and didn't blame him at all. _

_Yugi fell on his knees not expecting Jou to catch him then hold him tightly afterwards. He cries in his friend's chest banging his fist against the broad shoulder. The pain came to much for him as more images of Atemu burns in his mind. Jou just rubs the other man's back hoping it would sooth him. He let Yugi continue to cry it out since the man really didn't cry that much after the pharaoh's passing. He didn't care about his shirt getting wet just glad to have part of his friend coming back slowly._

_He mutters in the blond's now wet shirt from his tears. "I can't take it anymore not having Atemu with me. I can't stand not having his presence or his voice not in my mind. It hurts Jou so what can I do to get rid of the pain?"Jou answers the best he can. "Just live for Atemu since I have a feeling he's watching over you as a guardian angel."_

_-End of flashback-_

Jou glances at Yugi quickly to see the hint of the insane look in those amethyst eyes. He couldn't help but have a strange feeling that today is the last day he'll see Yugi alive. He didn't let anyone see his concern look as the night falls. He gazes at Mai as they leave the park together keeping his mouth shut about his fears. He gives Yugi one last look as the other man staggers out of the park his heart and soul already dead.

Jou whispers softly, "Atemu…anyone just help Yuge before he does something bad."

_**-The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself**_

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night-**_

Yugi staggers to the nearest bar drinking shot after shot willing to get rid of the pain. His eyes blood shot and his cheeks tearstain wondering if it's a fucking curse. He's getting just fine only for the stupid pain in his chest to start up once more. The shrine appears in his mind with the words that he pushes away from his mind.

He barks out to the bartender. "A couple more Rounds Charlie."The man shook his head already use to Yugi coming to his bar for years. He watches the young man never question him one bit. He could see the kid has some loyal friends but he found it strange he's on his own. He watch Yugi drink his pain away reminding of the one song he love but could never remember its name.

He found himself sing the words that seems to suddenly remind him of his loyal customer right a way. Little did the bartender knows the song describes Yugi ever which way. He knew the kid prefers guys so he changes the words of the song as he cleans the cups as Yugi moans in his arms.

"_He broke his heart and he spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink all his pain little at a time but he could never get drunk enough to get him off his mind until the night. He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this is bigger than the strength he had to get off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love him till I die. And we buried him beneath the willow. The angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_

Yugi growls hearing those words wondering if Atemu ever love him enough to and live his life in the afterlife. He could never drink enough to get rid of his pain and always get stop by one of his body guards. He suddenly has a crazy idea right there and then.

He can't live much longer with the pain then why don't he just finally drink it away not with whiskey or any other type of drink but with a gun. Sure its suicide but it's worth it in his eyes. It's a failures way out but he tried almost everything though nothing work. It seems the only way out of this life of misery and pain. Yugi could see it's really hurting his friends with his own pain and doesn't want them to deal with it. He knew most bars have guns in case of emergency or someone buys it off. He just wonders if the bartender before him as any left since it's a really good establishment.

He gazes at Charlie blankly then asking suddenly. "You don't happen to have a gun right?"The bartender stops his work staring into the dead amethyst eyes. He has a couple of guns and seen this situation many times before. He usually tries to talk the person out of it but he knew with Yugi it's not worth the time at all. It's something he has to do. He nods quickly glancing around sighing softly. 'It's a shame the kid is doing this as an easy way out. I just wish him the best of luck.' he thought sadly saying a soft prayer for the broken man or angel before him.

He grabs one and hands it over whispering to the pale man. "Just let someone knows your goodbyes kid. So they could understand the reason why you are doing this."Yugi nods thinking of the right person of all his friends. He'll call Jou in the morning or sometime after the trial dealing about his daughter that his ex-wife suddenly wants for the benefits even though she gave those rights nearly a year or two already after their divorce. Yugi smiles as the image of Rei appears in his mind. Her raven locks and wide curious amber eyes shine with excitement of the possible stories to hear about Atemu. He'll miss the little girl that's for sure though it would also stop the fighting between his friends.

He drinks more ignoring the burning taste in his mouth. At least he learns to hold the taste and not gag on it like the first time he drank alcohol. He stares into space wondering what his yami will say if he ever found out that he went to drinking. Yugi imagines Atemu scolding him and shouldn't have done something so reckless. The man lets out a harsh laugh as tears run down his cheeks. He could see that and knew what he's doing is the foolish way out of life but he can't stop.

* * *

Yugi woke up in his room having no idea what happen last night. He checks his waistband of his pants to see the gun is there. He finds a note besides him that may give the poor soul an idea how he came home. He recognizes the familiar scrawl of Charlie's handwriting.

'_Yugi I brought you to your house after you pass out at the bar. Remember to call the one person in the world that been there for you and say those good byes. I won't stop you since who ever this Yami person is lucky to have someone to love him even though he's gone.'_

A small true smile touch his lips in a very long time since no one really makes him smile except for a selected few from his friends and Rei. Tired, dead amethyst eyes gaze at the clock on the wall to see it read already two o'clock in the afternoon. The slight feel of the hangover doesn't bother the man since he got use to it. He believes Jou should be out of the courts by now though he'll wait till six incase that bitch tries something.

'I got four hours to kill so what should I do?' Yugi muse humorlessly. 'Funny I already know what I'm going to do with this gun so…what next is the question.' The tri-color man shook his head moving around his apartment making a simple sandwich for a late lunch and early dinner. He pulls out several pieces paper wondering how he should do his letter of saying good bye. It should be in general so it's easier to understand for the others.

_Dear anyone who finds this letter,_

_I'm sorry if you found my poor pathetic body but I couldn't longer survive in this world. I don't want to be morn since I live a life with out my love. It's really hard living day by day wondering what I've done wrong and the doubts. The pain at times nearly consumes me that I find it hard at times to get out of bed. I congratulate those who can do it but I can't. If anything can someone follow my request to be buried next to the shrine so I can be next to my Yami….Atemu? _

_Jou please don't blame yourself at all since you been there for me more then anyone else. I want you to be happy with your life since you no longer have that bitch of an ex around you anymore. I want you to get your ass in gear and ask Mai out. Mai this goes the same for you expect for the ex part. Consider this my wish for you guys. Anzu thanks for being my first friend as a kid. I used to have a crush on you but it disappears when Atemu came into my life. I consider you a sister of this strange family we created. Please fulfill your dreams and remember me with love and not hate. You are the best Anzu despite the rift but I forgive you. Tristan and Honda you two knuckle heads stay true to your hearts and remain together. You guys have something special that many really don't have. Thanks for being my friends._

_Seto….I want to thank you as much as Jou for standing by my side. You didn't have to go to the bars with but I'm glad you did. It shows you are the good guy I see if many don't. I wish the best of luck on your marriage with Ishizu. Tell Mokuba and Noa I love those two troublemakers even though they manage to make me laugh when it's hurt. _

_My fellow Hikaris…Ryou and Malik you guys understand my pain even though both Marik and Bakura are still by your sides. You have the same fears as me but don't worry. You guys are the best and closest friends. _

_I'm grateful to have met some wonderful people during my time of living. Please understand that I love Atemu till I die. I can't stop thinking of those beautiful eyes that takes my very breath away. The almighty pharaoh who stolen my heart who live centuries before me but that doesn't stop love though. Love can live through the ages if it's true and pure as the kindest souls. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi Mouto _

Yugi gazes up at the clock to see four hours pass then gazes at his letter. What he written will have to do just fine since it's basically the truth of his life so far. Besides it's straight to the point. He goes back to his room letter in hand placing it on the pillow where he sleeps. He grabs the phone on his bedside dialing the familiar number of the blond man. He takes a swing of the whiskey allowing his body to be numb before he leaves the world.

He could hear the other line ringing almost loudly in his ears. He grabs the blade he kept hidden under his pillows and makes two deep slashes on his wrists knowing it won't kill him right a way but it will do if the gun doesn't do its job. He waits till the familiar drawl of Jou answering the fun cause tears to prick at his eyes.

"Hello Jounouchi residence, Katsuya speaking.""Jou, its Yugi I want to see how the…trial went." Yugi chokes out feeling the lump in his throat.

"Yuge its really nice hearing from you pal. The trial went better then expected Cher never came in the end and if she wants to see Rei she'll have to get a court order to do that." Jou answers wondering if there's more to this phone call to his friend. He didn't have to wait long until he heard the sound of a trigger being set.

"YUGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jou shouts on the phone understanding clearly what Yugi is planning to do.

The tears roll down the thin and pale cheeks, Yugi smiles softly holding the gun to his temple. He replies warmly sounding like his old self. "I just want to let you know that I love you Jou as a brother. Tell Rei that I love her to. I'll miss you Jounouchi Katsuya….the next King of Game. I hand my title for you to have and if like share it with Seto."

Jou pales starting to shout things over the receiver but Yugi never got to hear them. He pulls the trigger saying with his last dying breath only the angels above and Jou heard his last words. "I love him till I die."

* * *

-Jounouchi Residence-

Jou shakes not able to speak at all. He didn't hear Mai or Rei's questions of concern. He didn't notice he had tears rolling down his cheeks until Mai smacks his cheek. He stares at her in the eyes for a few moments wondering if this is a dream.

"Jou what happen to make you to yell like that?" Mai questions ignoring the confuse look on the child's face.

The little girl doesn't know why but a part of her knew it's had to deal with uncle Yugi. She lets out a yawn signaling to the adults it's almost her bed time. She heard her father speak softly his voice catching every so often. "Rei, sweetie you can go on and head to bed. I'll tuck you in later after I come back. I have to do something"

Rei nods as Mai picks her up understanding her question will be answer later. Jou wait till they left the room and up the stairs before calling Seto. He told the brunette the news and for him to meet at Yugi's apartment. Jou rushes out of the house his heart beating hard in his chest. He hope his own friend, brother is still alive.

Upon arriving at the apartment he found Seto ringing the door bell. The two men wait a few minutes before pulling out the key they receive from Yugi several years earlier. Once the door opens Jour heads straight to the bedroom only to let out a terrifying scream that send shivers down Seto's spine.

Lying on the bed face down, the pale body remains not even moving. The sight of the gun on the other side of the body signal it was suicide. Jour force his legs to move forward seeing the letter on the pillow besides his best friend's head. Tears falls at the sight of the picture of Atemu and Yugi in the dead man's hands as he holds it tight. Jour shakes not expecting Seto to wrap his arm around the man in a comforting manner. Both shaken up and read the letter Yugi left. They couldn't bring themselves to blame the broken soul.

"I'll call someone to pick up his body and set up the arrangements for his funeral." Seto tells Jou nods sniffling replying, "I'll make the calls to the others about Yugi's passing."

"We'll share the title Mutt since Yugi may want it that way." Seto gives a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I know Yuge would love it that way Seto even though…""I know…" Seto's voice broke off unable to continue as the blond man.

_**-2nd Chorus**_

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memoryLife is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her kneesWe found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby-**_

*Two weeks later*

Jou shivers as the rain falls to the ground. He thought the heavens are crying upon the death of the kindest man alive. He holds his daughter's hand tight wondering what he did wrong for not noticing his friend's decline. He could remember finding Yugi lying in his room with a note besides him and the picture of him and Atemu. The sight of the blood rolling down the bed onto the floor…

He felt a hand on his shoulder as the familiar voice of Mai speaks in his ear. "It's not your fault Jou and no one really expect this to happen either."Her voice caught not quite believing Yugi is gone. She watches as the many people you he met or duel against come to pay their respect. Her mouth drops upon the sight of Marik and Bakura with their lights. Both Yamis had tears in their eyes along with smiles as if they knew something that no one else did.

Jou spoke his voice caught not caring one bit. "Just what I need…have to go through a custody battle that I won legal parenting for Rei but also to receive a strange call from Yuge. I could have stopped him Mai but I didn't know! I was the last person he talks to before he left this world."

Anzu leans against her boyfriend reading the tombstone's words knowing Jou could hear. "Yugi Mouto, A great friend and brother that people will miss. The King of Games in the Duel Monster World that he'll be sorely missed by his friends, family and beloved fans. He'll forever rest in peace upon the heavens with his love."

The funeral many talk about the kindest things of the fallen man. Everyone spoke of stories either laughing or crying. Ishizu smiles softly leaning against her Fiancé wondering if the poor broken soul reach his other half. She thought it is fitting to have Yugi buried near Atemu's shrine beneath the willows.

The rain suddenly stops as the funeral ends getting everyone to cry harder and say one final word to the man. "Long live the King of Games."

_**--**_

The little girl gazes a few minutes as a cute smile form on her lips. She tugs on her father's hand getting his and Mai's attention as she giggles softly. "Daddy, Uncle Yugi is happy now that he has his Atemu."

Jou stares at his daughter ready to tell her not to say such things when a very familiar presence of Atemu surrounds him in an almost comforting manner. His brown eyes widen couldn't believe as the sight of his two best friends as spirits or angels twirl under the willow tree then kisses softly. Mai smiles upon the sight seeing it and glad that Rei could see her two uncles together for the first time in real life instead of pictures.

Mai twines her fingers with his whispering softly to him. "I see them also and happy for them."Jou nods over the lump in his throat as his daughter suddenly sings in her cute voice of a song she heard several times when she spent time with Yugi hearing the stories about Atemu. She may be a child but she could see Yugi does miss Atemu dearly. _"The rumors flew but nobody could see the pain he went through or how much he blames himself. For the years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath. He finally drank his pain away a little at a time. But he could never get drunk enough to get him off his mind until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off his knees. They found him with his face down in the pillow cling to his picture for dear life. We laid him next to him beneath the willows while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_

Atemu stares at the little girl for a few minutes wondering then realizing she's smart for her age. He smiles at her with Yugi in his arms. He knew Yugi will be missed but the pain will pass. He watch the little girl wave before leaving the shrine under the willow tree. Yugi smiles at the little girl agreeing with the song and words. This is his and Atemu's story though he could hear Atemu's friends sing it in voices of angels in the background. He could feel the tears form in his eyes happy with his choice even though it hurts his friends in the end. He just hopes they will understand in the end.

Yugi sniffs softly whispering softly, "Thanks for being there for me. Atemu I love you and don't ever leave me again.""Never my sweet abiou…Heba," The taller man whispers kissing his love's lips tenderly.

The small family and heavens could hear the angels sing the song of the Whiskey lullaby of the Pharaoh and his Abiou as they reunite in death. A story that will pass down the years never tainted but told with love for the two lost souls. The very same story that will make you cry once it finishes as the angels still sings in the background. Many can spot the sight of Atemu and Yugi dancing under the willow either laughing or kissing every time.

* * *

**Arashi*sniffs*: Sorry just a sad tale for though…I hope you guys will enjoy the story. I had to change some of the words to fit Yugi at parts when the two minor ocs sings it. The reason for Jou to have a child came from the music video when the little kid saw the two souls dancing and thought it would be cute to be incorporated in the fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
